In an optical communication network, fibers from an external optical cable are coupled to respective individual user fibers by splicing. Collectively, these fibers constitute the optical communication network. To splice different fibers together, a fiber optic device is widely applied in the optical communication network, being able to splice fibers in various mounting conditions, such as in air, in pipes and conduits, or in underground environmental conditions.
Conventional fiber optic splicing housing generally include a fiber storing space and a plurality of splicing device receiving spaces positioned on a tray. The fiber storing space is used to store excess and redundant fiber, and the plurality of splicing device receiving spaces are used to mount fiber splicing device s, such as mechanical splicing devices, fusion splicing devices, etc., for coupling different fibers.
However, the fiber storing device of the conventional fiber optic splicing enclosure is not adapted to store an optical cable having a diameter larger than that of the fiber. Thereby, a predetermined length of redundant optical cable must be reserved outside the splicing enclosure according to an arrangement of the splicing enclosure and a support panel for supporting the splicing enclosure. The convention design has several drawbacks. If the reserved redundant optical cable is too short, it may have a disadvantageous effect on the splicing of fibers. If the reserved redundant optical cable is too long, it may be hard to maintain and manage the optical cable and its fiber.
Attempts to address such disadvantages include the use of an external reel for pre-storing the optical cable. However, such external reels are bulky and cannot be embedded in the convention fiber optic splicing housing, and as such are mounted on the mounting wall. Accordingly, the reel is exposed outside the mounting wall and occupies a large volume, having a negative influence on the appearance of the housing, as well as being exposed to external environmental factors.